I loved you all along
by Long Lost Dream37
Summary: SongFic. Just a short oneshot with Inuyasha's reflection about one of his many fights with Kagome. Written along the song Far Away from Nickelback. Inukag4ever


**Well then, this is a fic that poppet out of my head once in maths class, while I was supposed to be studying, but t was soooo boring, and we had a replacement teacher (damn her! She forced me get rid of my headphone and I got even more bored without music!( preparing dream torture…). **

**It is from Inu-kun's POV, thinking about Kagome.**

**The song is called _far away_ from Nickelback.**

**I loved you all along**

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes _

It was the longest sunset he had ever seen. And one of the most beautiful. But not the best one. Because she was gone. She was not longer here, with him, because of a stupid fight. Why did they always have to get angry for such dumb things?

Now then again, it had been a serious fight, he had slipped a nasty commentary without thinking. She was so shocked that she did not even bother to osuwari him. She just approached, and slapped him hardly on the face. After that, she ran.

_  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait ?_

But now, it was too late. He had just stood there for a long time, not bothering to move or run after her. He knew, and smelled, that tears fell from her chocolate eyes, that she had ran through the forest, jumped into the old well, returned to her era, ran into the house, and after fake excuses to her mother, she was crying her heart out, lying helplessly on her bed. He knew that with those words he had crushed her heart, and there was no way back. He had taken so long to notice her tears… it was too late to run after her.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
´Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

He knew that would be the last time he would see her if he did not go for her. However, in a sense, he had already lost her. Why had he exploded off like that? Why did his words cut deep wound not only in her heart but in his as well? He regretted his words just after they had left his lips, but, it was just too late.

And now, she would never know… never know how he really felt about her, and about their actual situation…. She would never know…

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
So far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

As he sat, on the higher branch of Goshinboku, he though of her, for he had to memorize all her details, as he knew there was no way back, and he had let her slip out of his hands. Her soft, silky, raven black hair…her sweet and kind chocolate brown eyes…he tried to ignore the fact that the last time he had seen them they where bathed in tears, but it was useless… that wrong feeling was still in his throat…because without her… he was nothing again… a solitary should that wandered through the world looking for acceptance… one he would never again gain from other than his new family, now refused to talk or even look at him for what he had done. He wanted it to end. To end the pain that slowly gripped him and charged his heart with infinite guiltiness… He kept seeing those tearful eyes… engraved on the inner part of his eyelids…

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance _

He wanted to go to her… to tell her he was so sorry… that he loved her more than life itself… that without him his life was meaningless… that without her he would die of loneliness… but his feet kept him pinned to that branch…because he was scared. Scared of affronting a situation that, not matter how he wanted to appear brave, he could never control. He hated when she cried. Every tear was like a poisoned arrow into his heart. Even more when he was the one who caused the spilling of those crystalline drops.

_´Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all   
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
´Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He had done everything and gone everywhere to make her happy, had made huge sacrifices, given up dreams of power, to be with her, to see her smile day after day… but it had all been crashed by that simple phrase…with her he was always strong…no. SHE was his strength. She was there for him to protect, because that was his mission on life. To protect her and to make her happy, because when she smiled his heart leaped in joy. How can he had have been so stupid? If had been thinking all those times when he broke her heart… this wouldn't have happened… but this was their fate… and he had screwed up again like every time… but unlike every other time, he wasn't going to leave it like this for time to erase the wound. He was going to do something…. Before he loosed her forever…

He gripped all the courage he ad left, and leaped toward the well. In the way, he passed by Kaede's village, and picked up her huge yellow bag.

"at least, I don't encourage myself to say it, I will have an excuse for being there" he thought, as he jumped into the well.

As he arrived, the strong smell of her tears was like a punch for his sensible nose. It seemed as if she had tripped, and cried for a while on the floor, before running into the house. So he silently approached, and after leaving the bad on the couch, he went outside again so he could sit on a branch outside Kagome's bedroom. He could hear her soft sniffing, her voice rough, from to much sobbing. Not wanting her to notice him, he opened the window soundlessly, and since she was facing the wall, with her eyes closed, he gently crouched beside her, and just then did se notice him, as he stroke gently her hair. She jumped, and turned around. Her eyes where all red and puffy.

His heart, shrank in guilt, but he said the only thing his heart was calling out to her:

"I'm sorry. But before you say anything against, I would like you to know that…" but he never finished, as the girl lunged into him, and held him tight.

"I know… I'm sorry too" she whispered.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
So far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

So far away  
So far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  


_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay   
´Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
_

He lifted her chin with his clawed finger, and she felt as she melted into his deep, golden orbs. And as he began to lean into her, he whispered:

"…I love you… and I always did… I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"and with that, their lips made contact in a wonderfully warm, long kiss.

_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

They embraced each other, as each knew that the phrase "she wasn't as grumpy and greedy as you" didn't mean anything anymore, because there where no comparisons to be made, as each one was unique and special alone, and together they where as happy as they could ever wish. Eventually they had to stop exploring each other's mouth, since they had to breath. They smiled, and stayed like that, embraced on her bed, and did not move until Buyo came into the room next morning.

_  
So keep breathing  
´Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

**Ok, this is a fic I dedicate for gigimon, since all our fav anime have ended on stupid fights and crap endings… because the wounds caused by a fight can always be healed my dear baka-bitchy,**

**And I know it's not so good, but hey! I was depressed and angry at the stupid teacher… anyway, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE READ MY OTHER ONE-SHOT!**

**And my long fic, cuz you all are the reason that makes me keep on going!**

**Please review!**


End file.
